In recent years, there have been dramatic improvements in light emitting diode (LED) technology such that LEDs of increased brightness and color fidelity have been introduced. Due to these improved LEDs and improved image processing technology, large format, full color LED video screens have become available and are now in common use. Large format LED displays typically comprise a combination of individual LED panels providing image resolutions determined by the distance between adjacent pixels or “pixel pitch.”
Outdoor displays, which are intended for viewing from greater distances, have relatively large pixel pitches and usually comprise discrete LED arrays. In the discrete LED arrays, a cluster of individually mounted red, green, and blue LEDs are driven to form what appears to the viewer as a full color pixel. On the other hand, indoor screens, which require shorter pixel pitches such as 3 mm or less, typically comprise panels carrying red, green, and blue LEDs mounted on a single electronic package such as a surface mount device (SMD) package. Each SMD usually defines a pixel. The relatively small SMDs are attached to a driver printed circuit board (PCB) that controls the output of each SMD.
Although both indoor and outdoor displays are viewable across a substantial range of off-axis angles, there is often a perceptible loss of color fidelity with increasing viewing angle. Additionally, the material of each LED package and/or the material used to mount each of the LEDs may have reflective characteristics, which can further decrease color fidelity by creating unwanted light reflection and/or glare.
It is well-known that SMDs and many other types of electronic packages, whether containing integrated circuits or discrete components such as diodes or power transistors, dissipate sufficient heat to require thermal management. Also, excessive heat may cause LEDs failures. Thus, one of the considerations for designing an LED system is effective thermal management. One of the objectives of effective thermal management in the design of electronic packaging is to maintain the operating temperature of the LEDs and other active circuit components at an appropriately low level to prevent premature component failure. Various cooling strategies including conduction heat transfer are in common use. One conventional way of implementing conduction heat transfer for dissipating heat in an electronic package is to allow the heat to conduct away along the leads of the device. However, the leads often do not have sufficient mass or exposed surface area to provide effective heat dissipation. For example, high intensity LEDs that emit light principally in the visible part of the electromagnetic spectrum can generate a significant amount of heat that is difficult to dissipate using such conventional techniques.
The designing objectives of increasing the view angle, maintaining a relatively low operating temperature, and decreasing the size of the SMD package are to some extent competitive with each other. It would be desirable to develop a SMD package that addresses all these designing objectives with lower cost.